About a Girl
by Werejaguar of Halloween Town
Summary: X-MEN:EVOLUTION FEATURING THE ACADEMY IS!


About a Girl

Music One Shot for X-Men: Evolution

From Ronnie

To: Nikki

Pairings:

**Major** Kurlina

**Minor **Scogue and Alena

"I can't help hov I feel about her." I sigh as my best friend Scott and his brother Alex try to comfort me in my time of need. Scott ran a hand through his hair and Alex rolled his eyes.

"Dude, we've talked about this before just go and tell her!" Alex shouted from his room back in Hawaii. We were talking via Scott's web-cam and so far we went from laughing and joking to talking about our crushes. Scott's got it bad for my sister Rogue and I know she feels the same about him. Even heard her talking about him in her sleep last week when I snuck into her and Kitty's room to return her CD; She was even giggling and smiling and I swear I heard her mumble something that sounded like Mrs. Marie the Rouge Summers.

"Like you're one to talk, Alex. You can't even stand next to Elena without blushing like an idiot." Scott and I smirked at Alex's red face at the mention of the Institute's resident bat girl who just so happens to be my sister's and my crush's best friend.

"Can you blame me? Have you seen her? She's just so…I don't know just wow." Alex was staring out into space dreaming about his love. Brown eyes turning glassy and a small smile on his face until I cleared my throat and brought him back to reality.

"Oh sorry guys, let's get back to your problem Kurt." He was embarrassed cuz of Scott being in the room; bet I would be too if Rouge caught me acting like a love sick puppy. Actually, I think she would prefer that to being a chicken. I flopped down on my back onto Scott's bed eagle spread as I stared up at the ceiling, as if had all the answers.

"Ze thing iz I know vhat to zay but I just can't zay it to her. Zhe leaves me all tongue tied vhen ever I try to get to **that** zubject." Scott slumped into his computer chair across from me. He was smiling as he carefully rubbed his eyes making sure to keep his shades in place.

"We can take on guys like Saber tooth, Magneto, and the FBI but when it comes to girls..."

"We might as well but super wimps." Alex finished for him as we all laughed. It felt good to be with friends who know what I'm going through. Sure, Evan is there for me even though he lives with the Morlocks now but he never really had feelings like this except for his skateboard. I flipped off the bed and landed right in front of Scott finally really to face my fears.

"No more I zay! No more of me hiding like a zcared little kid. I AM AN X-MAN AND I VILL TELL HER NO MATTER VHAT!"

I heard clapping and turned to see that I had a standing ovation from both Scott and Alex.

Scott came over and gave me a one armed brother hug. Now that I think about it, I really wouldn't mind if Rouge and him ever got married. He would make a great brother-in-law and so would Alex.

"Kurt, you defiantly have a point there man. We are X-Men, we **can** handle this." Scott ruffled my hair as we turned to see what Alex had to say.

"So are you going to go tell her now?" Alex was curious and I can't blame him even I was asking myself if I really was going to go through with it.

"Ja, right now." I ported hearing whoops and shouts of encouragement behind me before I finally arrived at my destination, Evelina's room. I could hear music blaring from the other side of the door. It was one of her favorite songs by The Academy is and from the lyrics that I could barely hear, thanks to the barrier of oak, they basically summed up my feelings for her.

_One song_

_About a girl_

_Can't breathe _

_When I'm around her _

"Oh, zhe irony." I knocked as hard as I could kind of hoping in the back of my head that she won't be able to hear it and that I could try again tomorrow, I had no such luck. She lowered her stereo a bit but I could still hear the mocking lyrics taunting me as she opened the door. Her hair was in a messy bun with a few milk chocolate wisps mixing in with her snow white bangs, her skin was a bit flushed so she must have been dancing, but she was always beautiful to me no matter what she was wearing or how she looks.

"Smurfy? Wha'choo doin' 'ere?" She was surprised to see me I guess since I have been acting a bit strange around her lately. You would be too if you were in love with such a gorgeous creature who happens to live in same house as you!

_I wait here everyday_

_In case she'll scratch_

_The surface_

_She'll never notice_

"Ja, uh…Hi, I just vanted to tell you zomething but I heard ze music so I thought it vould be better to tell you later." I was stuttering like a fool.

'DAMN YOU EVI VHY DO YOU DO ZHIS TO ME!' I was about to leave when I felt her hand over my own as she turned me around, a sweet smile played upon her lips and her blue eyes glittered with a soft warmth.

"Nah, ya came, so come in, yea?" she tugged me into her room where the song was still playing. It was starting to hit a fast climax as the drums and guitar played harder and the singer belted out his lyrics.

_I'm not in love_

_This is not my heart_

_I'm not going to waste these_

_Words_

_About a girl_

She sat me down onto her bed and went to lower it some more so now it could only be heard playing softly in the background. I looked around her room just trying to stay cool till she jumped and landed right next to me. She smiled evilly at me since I jumped about three feet into the air then landed on my tail on her carpet. She laughed and pulled me up as I joined her in her laughter. She wrapped her arms around my back, propped her chin up against my chest, and smiled up at me.

I was blushing like mad and it made me wonder if she could hear how fast my heart was beating. Suddenly, the usual playful smirk was replaced by a tiny almost shy smile as she finally heard my on-edge heart. Her cheeks were glowing a soft shade of rose as I started to lean in.

"No! I have to do zhis right." I hopped off the bed and turned to a very confused and still blushing Evelina. She was about to say something but I cut her off. I had to tell her now before I made a complete fool of myself.

"Evelina, I'm in love vith you." She gasped and covered her mouth as her blush turned a brighter red. I didn't stop even though my fur and face felt like they were on fire. I had to get this out into the open. I sucked in more air to try and steady myself before I burst into tiny pieces.

"I have been for a long time and its zhe vhole reason vhy I've been acting zo incredibly veird around you. I'm zorry if I- EVI YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!!"I swatted at her blazing locks but noticed that I wasn't burning myself at all. Did she finally learn to control her powers?

"Evi zince vhen did you-?" I wasn't able to finish when I was suddenly slammed down on to the bed and had a pair of lips pressed up against mine. I quickly started to kiss Evi back until she pushed me off her bed hard.

"Vhat vas zhat for?!" I was now rubbing my very sore butt from the same spot that I landed on before. She was scowling at me now but her hair had gone back to normal so I guess that's a good thing…

"You are quite possibly the world's DUMBEST SMURF!" She was smirking at me with a bitter laugh quickly following it. I was ashamed of myself, I knew she was going to reject me but I still wouldn't trade that kiss for anything in the world. Not even for a bottomless pit of Gut Bomb Burgers. My cheek was being tenderly caressed as she got down on her stomach to match my eye level; she had small tears in her eyes as a heart melting smile broke across her face.

"What took ya so bloody long, Smurfy?" I felt myself smile as I pulled her into my lap and leaned in to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around my back and her fingers in my hair. Mine were now wrapped around her dancer's waist and my tail was curled around one of her ankles. I pulled away for a sec when a powerful blast of heat flared near my face, her hair was on fire again. I gave her a squeeze and coyly smirked at her dazed expression.

"Did I do zhat?" I asked innocently as she looked up at her fiery mane. She looked back at me with an equally coy grin. One of her fingers ran up my chest which sent shivers up my spine.

"Yes, you did and all by yourself." She cooed at me her lips just an inch away. "You'll find ou' wha' else ya do ta me latah, but righ' now, I think we should tell the othahs abou' us." She smiled that beautiful smile of hers, pink lips curving around perfect white teeth. She brought our heads together until our noses were touching, letting out a light giggle as my blue fur tickled her pale skin. "Cuz, ya know, I've been 'earing a nasty li'l rumour all ovah this place tha' yohr single, an' I'd loike to crush some 'opes an' dreams, if tha's awrigh' with you." She kissed the side of my mouth and…well, what else could I do but agree with her?

"Only if I can do zhe zame. You zee, zhere is one of zhose rumors floating around about you as vell, and I vould like to stop it at once, ja?" She laughed that musical laugh of hers, the one I had first fallen in love with, before nodding softly. Standing up and gliding toward her door, she then beckoned for me to follow. I dashed up to so fast that it would have put her brother to shame. I curled my tail around her waist as we held hands waiting to see the others reactions. I can't wait to see how Scott and Alex will act maybe they'll finally make a move like the fuzzy man.

_I'm not in love  
(To be loved, To be loved, what more could you ask for?)  
This is not your song  
(To be loved, To be loved, everyone wants)  
I'm not gonna waste these words  
(To be loved, To be loved , what more could you ask for?)  
About a girl._

The last of the sounds lyrics seem to follow us on our way down the hall. You know what, maybe this songs isn't so bad after all.

* * *

Tied into the First Season of the series.

Birth Name: Evelina Adelajda Maximoff

Code Name: 'Pyroxene', and later on, 'The Autumn Inferno'

Born: Mutant

Her Powers: Able to absorb heat and release it as fire. As 'The Autumn Inferno', she can create fire without having to absorb heat and can take any kind of surrounding energy (light energy, heat energy, life energy, you name it) and use it to create large, dangerous, fire-based attacks.

Age: 17

First X-Man she met: Scott Summers

Hair Color: Snow white bangs and milk chocolate brown hair. Wavy, to her mid-back in length. A few strands of hair flip out by her shoulders. As 'The Autumn Inferno', her hair turns a deep crimson, becomes straight, and ends at her knees. When not using her powers, her hair is straight and auburn and waves out at the end. It's longer, now ending at her waist. Straight, white, face-framing bangs drape onto her shoulders and have 2 red streaks in the middle, on either side.

Eye Color: Crystal blue. As 'The Autumn Inferno', her eyes are red and pupil-less. When not using her powers, however, her eyes remain a crystal blue.

Love Interest: Kurt Wagner a.k.a NightCrawler

Father: Erik Magnus Lehnsherr (Mutant; 'Magneto') {Powers: Able to generate and control electromagnetic forces}

Connection to the X-Men: Enemy of the X-Men then switches sides

Mother: Elizabeth Brunswell (human)

Brother: Pietro Django Maximoff [mutant; 'QuickSilver'] (older by 1 year, half brother) {Power: Capable of moving and thinking at superhuman speeds}

Sisters: Lorna Dane [mutant; 'Polaris'] (older by 5 years, half sister) {Power: able to sense and control magnetism}, and Wanda Maximoff [mutant; 'The Scarlet Witch'] (older by 1 year, half sister) {Power: Able to manipulate probability via 'hexes'}


End file.
